Chirstian's Night Terror
by Harleenquinzel085
Summary: Christian has a flash back of what life was like the night he left his baby sister behind. This is strictly for mature audiences only!
1. Eplogie

**I know that this is a little out of order, but I promise it all ties together. I hope you like what I am typing out. There is one story I am deleting off of here until this one is finished. Hope you like this.**

Christian's Night Terrors the Beginning.

I have been married a whole 6 minutes with Anastasia Steele now Ana Grey, when we had our first baby boy, now we are blessed with our second child. I never thought the day would come in when Bunny Fairchild would walk in and ask if I knew I had a baby sister. I dismissed the fact, and I went on with my day, but the thought plagued me. A baby sister besides Mia. I called Welch and asked to look into the Fairchild estates. As I did I found so many ghosts and skeletons in every closets, right down to a birth mothers name, MY birth mothers name. Ella Denise Banks, my Auntie moved to Canada to become a radio announcer and ended up marrying her boss. Sadly for her she was told she couldn't have a baby, and my Mother ended up with Twins in her first pregnancy, she gave my sister, Clara, up. I looked at the girl. She looked like one of my past some submissive. But her name wasn't Clara, but still grey eyes, pale skin, black raven hair, looking at her I knew she was my sister. In her red sequin dress holding a glass of gold sparkly liquid, my sister. A doctor no less. If my mom gave me to the Fairchild's wouldn't I have I met Ana, or Elena? My real mother Grace, or Carrick, Elliot or my favorite Mia? The feeling stabs me in the gut, do I want to know my sisters? My birth sisters, it won't hurt to take Ana on a weekend to Vancouver. I look at who my other baby sister is, and my heart stops, a beautiful curvaceous woman with Blonde hair and in a Sliver jaw dropping dress, Angela, I don't know who she is but I wanted to know more and I wanted to see under her dress, I know she was family but it was what she wore that I was sure would drive most men crazy. I looked at both girls martial statues. Clara, single and employed at Lion's gate hospital in North Vancouver. Angela last known job was with Michelle Zip, caring for her son Tyler, left for personal reasons. So it said on her employment wrap sheet, then I looked at what her last name was, it wasn't Fairchild her legal name was Angela Megan Pratt. Pratt, that son of a bitch, he was as ruthless as I was, but more dangerous. Him, Angela picked him, outta 1 billion men on the planet earth and she settled on the one who I loathed like the Black Pelage. Sighing, I looked over Angela's Wrap sheet, she had nothing, just lots of school under her belt which I admired, and she left a lot of her courses incomplete. Her family was well off, but looking at what she had done and what she was going to do she wanted to be a full time photographer. Well if she wanted to be a photographer, I knew the perfect boy for her, in fact I could draw up the divorce papers for her. I didn't like that he was trying to get with Ana, but at least I won't mind him as a brother-in-law. Not Nicolas Pratt, just I was trying to work out a way to get her to say yes Welch's information buzzed in with a new information, there she was in the street looking nine months pregnant with the caption, Mrs. Pratt steps out today, carrying twins. Dear God, what is with this family and the mass production of us? I know it was cruel spirits but when we saw Ana's second pregnancy for Phoebe's sonogram and saw that first sac then the second sac and there was no baby in it, I was relieved. But now, I get it, our family has twins in our bloodline. I feel sad for Ana she wanted lots of babies, or that was me, I loved the swell of Ana's belly, when it grew I wanted her to stay pregnant, I wanted her to be a stay-at-home mom with Ted, Phoebe, and ten kids running around, and one in the belly, she insists on working. I shake my head, ok, enough Grey, we have to meet family we never knew about, and soon.

"Andrea, whatever is on my schedule for this weekend, clear it and book the pilots to take us Vancouver."

"Yes Sir."

I let go of my intercom, being Friday afternoon, maybe we could go this evening, I called Taylor who met me in the parking garage, and we got in the Audi and drove home. I knew Ana won't be home yet being 3:30 but I knew I wanted to play with my boy before we left for a whole two days. I also had to pack for Ana as well as myself. Normally would take Ted but this was a family matter, he can meet his uncles and aunties another time. I got the suitcases out and Gail helped pack Ana's bag as I packed mine, Teddy kept running in with things for me to take, however I don't know when I would use Apple tv remote while gone. But I still laughed as I put on Elmo and Paw Patrol for him. These were times I loved with my boy when he was thinking he was helping but he was being a nonuse. As soon as we were done I checked my watch, we had about 30 minutes to get across town and pick up Ana. "Can you watch Ted this weekend Gail?"

I hated asking because my boy wanted me at all times, he was my boy, he love dad time, even when I was working, he would wrap himself around my legs as I would take business on the phone. He loved me as I him.

"Yes of course." Then there it was that turn the one I hated when Ana went out of town for work the one that was followed with you're leaving me? These Ana blues would turn to stormy greys then with clear tears. My one and half Teddy's heart "Theodore, don't cry Sunday will come so quick, you won't miss me."

"No it won't! You say that every time but it never comes fast enough daddy you promise you take me why not now?" He gets off the bed and runs from the room, I can't not this time.

"I want Ana to talk to him before we go, can we get him in car seat? And we will get this stuff in the car to go to the airport?" Gail nodded. She left and I looked at what he left behind, his teddy the first one I bought him when he was still in Ana's stomach we took pictures with him every day to show how big he was getting, we started doing it with Phoebe, even we made emails for the both of them and emailed them any day we had an adventure, we would give them the passwords when they turned 18 to let them see they're lives. So far we had so many good memories. And now I looked at the bear, I stuffed him in my shoe pocket. He had other bears but this one I wanted to meet Clara and Angela, at least make a memory with them. At least he won't remember but at least he would know that his bear made the trip, the bear was checking it out for him. I smiled at my own inside joke. I pulled the two cases with me off the bed and rolled them out to the hallway, there Taylor stood with Teddy, Gail followed and we walked to the elevator.

I texted Ana as we drove up to her building, she knew not to leave until we got there. She came running out, knowing to be quick, and jumped in, Taylor then sped off into traffic. "Ana how was your day at work?"

"Oh you know Lots of reading and lots of submissions, nothing out of the ordinary, you?"

Ok here it goes, and Teddy will flip. "I have some business that will take us to Vancouver and I have packed your bag we are going to Fairmount Waterfront."

"And daddy promised but I'm not going!" Teddy piped.

I was about to speak when Ana chimed in being his mother. "Sweetie, sometimes there is trips you just can't go on because mommies and daddies need time away too."

"But He promised! No fair!" His face turned into mine when I skulk when I was a boy. My mom was right, it was cute. "Buddy, this is the one time I am breaking my promise next time I promise no matter what it is you will come." Then a little blow came within him that I never could come from a child. "That's what you said last time daddy." Ana looked at me, her face ashed as was mine. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked at him, "ok your right buddy, but look, I took James the bear with us, and he is going to check it out for us. Just like Uncle Taylor does when something is wrong, James will tell me if it's safe for you to come next time and if it, we will bring you, as a surprise. Ok?" He shook his head, he was early to get into the terrible twos but he was learning the most vocal word a two year old could say. He wanted it now, and like his old man he will learn and he will learn the hard way. I gave up, I felt like a shit. I wanted my boy to come but this was a family matter that I didn't want him mixed up in.

We pulled up to the plane and by that point our little angry bear had gone down for his afternoon nap when he get home he would learn he would be alone. The feeling pained me but it was time to go.

Nicolas Pratt was waiting for us in Vancouver his driver Joe Blanc would pick us up at the airport and we would go straight to his house, I didn't want to go into his Lion's den but really what choice did I have, I had family I didn't know about it, and really it was there or our house and I wanted to do it when we were in a safe location. Taylor was coming as Gail was taking the wheel watching him and her kiss goodbye, as Ana leaned in to her boy and kissed his sleepy head. And whispered, "I love you peanut. I wish we could take you, next time I promise" he stirred then turned in his chair. I took him out. Fuck it a promise is a promise. "Gail, don't worry we will take him, I am sure Taylor can help us if we need it. He has his bear, plus we can buy him what he needs until we get back." Gail smiled. She knew I would live up to this promise. "Christian, isn't this an 'us' trip?" I shook my head, "I will tell you when we get on the plane." I walked towards the plane with my sleepy son on my shoulder leaving Gail with the car and Taylor to follow behind us. I called Andrea before take-off to arrange a nanny for the weekend and a few came up highly recommended. As I held my boy I watched as the ground fell out from under us and Ana pushed back in the chair and watched as the plane climbed. We would be in Vancouver before Teddy would wake up but still I wanted to show him the clouds. Next time.

We touched down in rainy Vancouver B.C. I looked out at the tarmac and the planes taking off and on, we were in Richmond which was close to Vancouver. There was a man who looked like Taylor who had a bigger muscles, I knew what Nicolas looked like but this guy looked like he ate guys like me and spat them out. He opened the GMC Truck, not my first choice in car, but whatever, there in the middle were Ana hoped in was a car seat for Teddy, I looked at the big man, "you're assistant as some serious pull, but we got what you need Mr. Grey. If you need anybody to take care of Theodore, my wife and I have three boys." I nodded to the big man,

"I'm sorry your?"

"Joe." He looked at Taylor, "Canadian Military Armed Forces Sir. I heard you were in the Marines, with Respect sir." And Saluted he returned the salute. "With honor Solider."

"Mr. Pratt is Captain Pratt of the Canadian Military Armed Forces, for your information Sir, he requests that you do not be in the room with Mr. Grey, his wife has anxiety around strange men."

"A strange request but one I will honor." Taylor replied.

Ok no you are with me Taylor. No fucking way. "Taylor, what is going on?" I passed Teddy to Ana to put in the car seat.

"Mr. Grey, Angela was raped as a child the family didn't report it, and she has social anxiety, around strange men. The only pass you have is your wife, Mr. Pratt, and me. If she runs Mr. Pratt chases her, as do I, we are her army. She has a problem she has five men to turn to her, your wife has one man on her back. We are her army, we walk with her, we run with her, and if she is scared we eliminate the threat. Understand?"

"No I don't, I want my man with me at all times." I challenged. He smiled, then laid into me.

"Grey, look, you have five army men in one penthouse, your wife as well as your son will be protected at all times, Mr. Pratt has made many enemies, and I can guarantee none will bypass me and my men, we were in the same squad as his ex-fiancée and we promised her that we would take care of him until his death. She died in combat. So we can stand out here talking shit about who ass we are going to wipe or you can go met your sisters. Your call Grey." He turned to the truck I shrugged.

"I guess we have no other choice." I turned to Taylor. He and I climbed in on the other side.

"What was that about?" Ana asked as I climbed in.

"Nothing but a pissing contest." The two men in front turned to me. Ana looked at them.

"Who won?"

Joe turned the engine over. "I did" he grunted as he put the truck in drive and drove off the tarmac.

We pulled up to a building that looked like mine in Vancouver, named the Patina, Teddy was still sleeping, Joe explained that we were staying in an apartment in the building that Mr. Pratt uses for guests. Being we were bring our son they thought of everything down to who was going to look after him, it was going to be his security team, for what Joe said, most of his crew had boys, they all loved they're sons, Nicolas was the only royal screwed one having twin girls, and since they ran a tight crew they knew that the boys would be hitting on them by they turned 14. I smiled, that was my inner joy for my rival, twin girls. We were shown our apartment and it was smaller than our home in Seattle but it offered a full view of the city, I saw the Shaigula off to the left, and the Fairmount Vancouver to the right. Joe took our boy and had laid him in his own room, which was a blue starry room, and he tucked him in. "Nicolas is ready for you anytime Sir. I can watch your son." I nodded, I took Ana's hand and lead her to the elevator. Nothing could prepare me for the moment I would meet my sisters. Nothing. Then _Ding_

 _Here we go…_

 **I hope you liked that, and I hope that you like the rest of the chapters, what do you want to see, I have the whole thing written out but I can add more twists and turns what would you like to see, I know that Nicolas and Christian don't see eye to eye, but would you like to see them punch one another? Just a thought.**

 **The next part, Angela and Christian met as well as Clara. What do you think will happen? Again.**

 **Here we go...**


	2. Chapter 1

_Angela's P.O.V._

I wake up when I hear there is pounding down on the door and I think there is somebody there. Nicolas is not by my side and I look around, my girls are in my belly kicking about. I pull back the covers and get up, going to the bathroom to relief myself, I hear voices from below about me.

"She's sleeping, I will go check on her." I finish up and walk out of our master bedroom, I walk down the stairs but nothing could prepare me for what was in my living room. Looking around me, there was Clara, My Father Kyle, My husband Nicolas, and his enemy Christian Grey with his pregnant wife, Ana. "And here is my queen," Nicolas came to my side, and linked his arm around my very large body. Christian looked me up and down, as if I was just a memory to him.

"What's going on?" I ask as I am lead into the room.

"Angela, its best if you sit down." Clara informed me. I looked to my copper haired best friend, one who cut me deep in my chest as a child. But one who never left my side when I was raped as a child. She was here to protect me I hoped. My father spoke first.

"Angela, Clara, I have some news that I have been hiding for years." He took a long breath as if to ask for forgiveness. His pale brown eyes filled with tears. "You are not really my children." My jaw dropped as he sniffed and cried. Clara went to hug our father or thought of him as a father. Clara spoke. "I knew, I knew for so long, I tested mom and mines blood and knew from a young age" she looked to Christian, "If I test and yours blood, it would prove we are blood related. My brother from the same mother." She held her hand to him, to which he came to her, she wrapped him in a hug. He didn't pull back but he didn't touch her. He stiffened in her arms, but she pulled back shortly after. "I heard about what you don't like and I understand Christian, I'm a doctor and I am here for you if you need me." He nodded. Then he looked at me and his piercing grey eyes made me squirm under his glace. "What about her?"

"Her has a name Grey, it's Angela Megan Pratt, learn it." Nicolas barked as he referred to me. "And she is your family whether you like it or not." He rounded my side crossing towards him, but having my father and my sister in his pathway made it harder for Nicolas to get to Christian. "You are a guest in my house and I have no problem laying you down Grey, but you disrespect my wife like that again and I will take you down in one punch and take out your company the same way. Now say you're sorry."

The two men stood almost ready to charge, within those few minutes my home normally warm reached a cold state. Then I stood, with my big belly trying to take me down. "Christian Trevelyan-Grey, I'm Angela, I am your sister." He relaxed, but Nicolas did not.

"Nicolas I will not give birth with you in the room if you kill my own brother I have." As if it was fail safe, he relaxed and came back to me. He held me in his arms.

"But Angel, he Disrespected you."

"He wins this round, but he is mine to kill, not you. You have Alexander and Jessica your sister. Don't ruin this for me." He nodded against my neck,

"Fair enough, go hug your brother." I turned away, and walked to Christian, who looked deep within my eyes.

"You look like her, her face is within you." I nodded.

"I know, her twin, Clara and mine adopted mother reminded us daily." He pushed a strain of hair off my shoulder.

"If you had dark hair you would look like her. I am glad you both never turned to drugs or alcohol." He turned to my belly. Which at seven months, was massive. I wanted to be done with being pregnant. "May I?" I nodded he put a hand on my belly, normally I wouldn't want to be touched but he was there, and he gentle. "Ana remember being this big?" He smiled for a second. "Are you almost done?" He quizzed.

"No another eight weeks left in the cooker, I just wish the babies would come now." I would be running with a man having his hands on my body but his wife was standing there, I could pull back in which the thought of William Marks and his hands on my body, a shiver over took me, and I grabbed Christian by the wrists. "Stop!"

"What's wrong?" He looked at Nicolas.

"Shit Clara, grab her." Nicolas instructed Clara who put her arms around my body.

"Hey, what's going on?" She whispered in my ear.

"William…" I withdrew from Christian and the room.

 _Christian's P.O.V._

"I'm sorry I don't follow." Christian spoke calmly.

"It's the man who raped her as a child, she gets flashbacks what happens is we just deal with them as they come but she didn't run which is good." Clara spoke.

"She was raped?" Clara nodded as taking her sister in her arms who had closed her eyes and had just started walking her back to the chair she came out of. Watching the big woman sit in the chair she swung out towards looking at the city. I just touched her belly, the feeling of twins in her belly, I felt on push up into my hand, my nieces. My family. "I don't think I did anything to make her do that?"

"Actually you did Grey. Sorry but even having you in here sets her off, this is a lot for her." His growl was something I had to get used to, but at least I had Ana beside me. Who was for once quiet around us and around her new family. I wanted to say something to Ana who made her way to Angela. They spoke in hush tones I didn't hear them.

"How was she raped?" I asked to her father as well out loud for Nicolas to hear that I wanted to know about my uncle.

"Well when your Auntie Sophia died, I thought it was best to put both girls in counseling, sadly he picked Angela as his victim, Clara says he tried to put his hands on her and told me right away, and well Angela.." He trailed off as if he knew what was happening even without saying a word. "I blame myself daily, and I blame myself for letting you go Christian. I know the Grey's took care of you, but I think we could have helped you more. You and I were tight, even when you were born, you came out a huge mop of hair, and screaming. But I knew that one day you would be my son, sadly your mother, wanted money for you, and said the father of you some well off High school student wanted prove and she wanted the money, and she got it. But used it for drugs. She too was raped by her pimp." He looked to Angela, "but I won't trade you for anything."

I don't remember much other than trying to wake up mommy, but I thought about it, there I remember, His blonde hair ruffed in the wind as he spun me around, his twinkling brown eyes. Him calling me his boy. "Uncle Kyle where did you take me when it was us time?" Hoping he would remember what I would.

"Stanley Park, the place we spent most of your toddler year. Spinning you in the around, is that what you remember?" I nodded. He smiled, "if your mom didn't run off in the middle of the night, you would be…"He trailed off.

"Your boy?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"What's my middle name?" I asked, wanting to know my full name.

"Your full name on the birth document is Christian James Banks. You had your mother's my late wife's maiden name. It was Banks. You also were the son of James Hardy, the quarterback of your mom's school. When she got knocked up she was around 20 I just had married your auntie. James had turned to drugs when he was younger, he and your mom would do stupid shit, and then one day he was there and the next he wasn't. That's when your mom got a pimp and well we got Angela." I tried to remember the other man, one I would call daddy but nothing. I was too young. "As far as I knew, as long as your mom had you in her care the Hardy family would give you money as far as you needed, clothes, food, whatever, but clearly she used the money for drugs and alcohol." I shuddered to the thought. "Christian, your mom made some fucked up choices in this world. But your here now and not putting you up for adoption was the best choice. I am sorry for her ending her life sooner then she should have was the biggest mistake. You know, you would talk full sentences when you were younger, and I looked into your file when you were adopted to the Grey's and it looked like you stopped talking. You and me, that hard work all gone. You even named Angela. You called her your angel." I started to cry. I don't remember but I knew at one point I would. I pulled my uncle in for hug.

"I hate her, I hate that selfish bitch, and I hate her pulling me away from you." I sobbed, I looked up and saw Ana coming to hug me too. I wanted not to cry like this, but this was the truth. I hated that bitch, she screwed up so many times I didn't want her in my life even if she was alive. Here was her brother in law who loved me like a son, who knew what it was like with her.

"I know son, I know Christian, I hate her, but now, I love you, I always thought of you, and I wanted to reach out to you sooner, but I didn't think you would remember us. I didn't want to cloud your mind with doubt and confusion. That won't be fair for you." I cried.

"Didn't you ever talk to Carrick?" Ana asked Uncle Kyle.

"I did, after your mom passed I asked if I could adopt you, and he said no, that I should have stepped forward sooner and I pleaded saying that I didn't know. Sadly he was pretty dead set on keeping you, so we let it go. And I wish we didn't, I see you and your beautiful pregnant wife and I am happy I did let it go. Sometimes we just have to thank God for unanswered prayers." I held on to my uncle for a few more minutes. I didn't want to let go. I didn't want to let go of my past, the little bit of normal life I did have before a drug and stung out mother I had.

 _Anastasia's P.O.V._

I ran over to Angela in her grey chair and watched her move, I had to ask her. "What happed when she was younger?" She looked at me then looked back out to the city, I had to look with her, noticing the cars and busses zooming past, I wanted her to open up to me. She and Christian may not get along but I wanted to make sure her and I did.

With her thumb on her lip she looked out at what was happening around her, and she closed off the room so she could look at what was happening outside of her bubble.

"I don't like men touching me." She spoke after about five minutes. "He put his hands on me, and I didn't say it was ok." Her thumb moved from her lips to her belly, and rubbed her growth.

"Can I touch you?" I asked. She glanced at me, "please?"

She pulled her focus to the window again, Nicolas sat beside her. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

Her hands rounded her belly again and again, as if she couldn't get over how large her body had become. "Just thinking about what life would had be like with a brother, maybe somebody to protect me from my rapist or Bunny's nags." His tan hand linked around her hand. Her rubbing baby Buddha belly stopped.

"I take it you had a rough childhood too?" I asked. She looked from her fishbowl looking to draw towards me again.

"Too?" She questioned.

"Yes Christian was molested when he was a teen." I spoke calmly. She turned back to the window shook her head.

"I was not only raped at five, but I was also bullied by my step-mother, she even thought I was encouraging my therapist, she never believed me or the doctors who did the rape kits. And the icing on the cake?" She pulled her shirt open to show me a scar on her chest. "My sister took a kitchen knife at seven years old and cut me so deep I almost died on the bathroom floor. Rough childhood doesn't cover what I went though." I wanted to rock her in my arms like a baby. She had more of a cross to bare than Christian, I looked to Christian, who was in his uncle's arms crying, and I looked to Angela, who looked as confused as I did. I would touch her belly soon, the belly that houses my baby nieces. I pulled myself to my feet and walked to my husband and wrapped my arms him, I wanted to make all the demons go away but right now, we had to make the tears stop.

 **Ok I know I am doing this backwards. SO SUE ME! But the write up I had for this is gone, phoof! gone! So I am rewriting most of the from memory! lucky most of this was on my phone so like a few chapters you see posted are from my phone. lucky! anyways I think I will update every body like this until I get to the Night terror and then move on from that. This is from my original story, I hope you like it. I did when I was writing it, I wanted a cross over for so long. now that it is here I want nothing more then you all to read it and tell me what you think! thanks again.**


	3. Chapter 2

Fifty shades of grey sample

I remember the cold night as mom ran to the big yellow car. She threw me into the seat and passed the man a price of paper with a number 2 0 on it.

"Bus depot" she said and we sped off from uncle Kyle and aunty Sophia house leaving Clara my cousin and Angela my Baby sister behind. "Angea" I pronounced.

"Angela belongs to aunty Sophia now, you wanted to come right?" I nodded I go anywhere with mommy.

We pulled up beside this building and it had buses beside it. "Thanks, Chris let's go." I bounced out of the car and grabbed mommy's hand. We walked into the building as I looked around mommy's hand slipped out of mine. "Chris we have to move now!" I kept looking up at the ceiling. "Christian! Now!" Hearing mommy's cross voice did nothing to me. It was when she called me "You little maggot! Get over here now!" I looked at her dead on. She promised when she moved into uncle Kyle's house she would stop calling me that. "Fine Maggot stay here with uncle Kyle and aunt Sophia." "No mommy no!" I chased after her. She walked to a booth and put down more paper. "What you doing mommy?" She looked at me as I asked, "quiet you!" She snapped, I looked down. All I had on was my G. I. Joe pyjamas, my favourite pyjamas where at aunty Sophia's house. Mommy wore her brown boots she got from aunty Sophia and me for Christmas, and blue pants, along with her red coat, it brought me comfort knowing we loved the same colour. She pushed her long brown hair from her face over her shoulder and scooped me up in her arms, we walked back outside to the big busses, we walked up to one that said "Detroit"

"We are going home to Detroit Christian" mommy said.

"Angea?" I pointed the way we came and I asked.

"No sweetie we are never coming back to Toronto." I became cold, then a noise came from my mouth. "Noooo!" I was placed on the ground, and felt her hands slap me repeated. Nobody cared, nobody saw, she pulled me up to her face. "I gave you a choice at the house maggot, you could come with me or stay behind! You followed me out of bed it was clear you wanted to come! Now shut up wipe the tears off your face and let's go!" I sobbed for a another minute then pulled my sleeve across my face wiping my tears and any boogers from my face. I wish uncle Kyle was here, he would pull me close and wipe my tears and say "it's okay buddy" but I guessed it was my fault. Again. Before Angea it was always my fault, my fault my mom couldn't be an actress, my fault my mom put needles in her arms smoked nasty cigarettes and stank like drink. My mommy having strange daddies come over. It was all my fault.

We pulled into Detroit and I remember my mommy carrying me down the steps of the bus I pretended to sleep so she would carry me and not drag me everywhere. She marched over to the crib to where I heard his voice he stank like drink and smoke. I closed my eyes real tight so I won't see his face. It was the face of a monster, "I see you still have the little shit, I thought your sister was taking him too." Mommy's shoulders lifted then fell, "She didn't want him." That's a lie I thought, but I knew never to speak around this man. She got into the car and had me on her lap. Me eyes shut, I stayed quiet, I never liked this man.

"I can't why you can't put the little shit up for adoption your life would have more options if you know what I mean." She looked over at him. "Yes but his dad's family has money for him to claim and when the D.n.a. tests come back. So I'm holding out for that." She rubbed my hair and kissed me. I opened my eyes and looked up at my mother, her grey eyes were black as night, I pulled at Mommy's coat, "yes?" She asked, "I love you mommy" she smiled and said nothing back. I longed for my mommy even at times when I had to pee and I was scared. That's when "you little shit!" She pushed me off of her, I cried, "I'm sorry mommy!" I ruined my second favourite pyjamas and I peed on mom's jeans and shirt. "Fuck! You couldn't hold it you little maggot?" I shook my head, the man who stank like drink pulled over, "home." We drove up to our old house, I looked up at mom as she got out. How I hated it here but at least it was home. I got out of the car and was told to march up to the apartment. I did as I was told. As soon as mom unlocked the door I went to the bathroom to change hoping mom would come in, he came in. "Strip boy" I took my clothes off and he left with them. I don't think he was washing them, I peeked around the corner and found him throwing them away. I screamed only to have him and his black boots come back to me. He grabbed me by the hair and put me in the tub and turn the water on, it was cold and I shivered at the touch of it. "good boys who don't pee on they're mothers get warm water." I screamed as he washed me in the icy water. After I was yanked out and wiped down with an old smelly towel. Aunt Sophia's towels smelled clean and like lemons this one smelt like poo-poo. He grabbed me again and put me in a smelly white oversized t-shirt, I was on the couch. At least the man won't want to hit with his belt. I listened to hear sounds come from mom's room and I cried hoping she would stop the noises then the man came out, "shut up you little shit!"

I woke up in a cold sweat it, it was a night Ana was sleeping with Angela in our bed. Angela four hours on her feet had become a problem and having her cuddle with Ana drove me nuts but it was the only way to know to keep her comferble and less stressed as Dr. Green put it, in other words I couldn't sleep with my wife.

I threw back the covers on Guest room bed and walked down the darken hallway to our room, the door was wide open, as the air conditioner was on full blast, considering it was only early spring the girls must have been hot, even though there was two woman in my bed they were both pregnant with three babies. There was Ana on my side with her back to Angela a pillow on her back with my sisters big belly on the pillow, a pillow in between her legs and her curled on her side. Angela tucked her large body carrying my nieces was fast asleep with her pillows and blankets tucked and stuffed in and around her, if I was to tuck in beside them it would have to be beside Angela and even then she might have a panic attack when she woke up. Better not. I walked back to the guest room collected a pillow and my blanket and walked back to the Master bedroom. I pulled close to my wife's side and was soon back to sleep.

I heard the clock alarm go off on my side, I reached for it and felt a warm hand place over top of mine, "morning Mr. Grey, I thought you were sleeping in the guest room." I clicked the alarm off and pulled my arm back and began to rub my face of the little sleep I got. "I had another night terror." Ana nodded, "you hadn't had one in years. I wonder why..." She looked over to Angela, as did I. "I can think of one reason" we watched her stir in her sleep, "I better get up before she freaks out." I climbed up from my floor bed and made my way out of room to collect my clothes for the day, that way my sister won't freak out about having me in her personal space, to which she clung to Ana like a life raft. She didn't want men any strange men in her space, even me.

I picked my clothes out after I did I made my way out of the closet, and found a very groggy looking Angela looking back at me and the wheels in her head turn on. "Shit!" The look of terror flooded her face as she turned and ran from me. "Angela stop! Ana is in the shower, don't run out!" She ran to the living room almost to the front door, there was Taylor and Sawyer two of my best men and Angela didn't know them well. All of a sudden her large body came to a grinding haul, she gripped the couch til her knuckles were white, a howl escaped her as she collapsed to the floor, I came to her side, As did the men, I pointed and looked up at them to stay back. I looked down as Angela held her large belly "what's wrong?" She grabbed my hand in hopes for pain relief but with that it just hurt more for me and her. "Ow!" she pointed to the babies, she was still early to deliver but there was too much stress, she needed to deliver and she needed it soon.

Two hours out of Ana's soon to busy day we found my sister had gone into false labour and because of it she was now in the hospital as per her, my wife's doctor, my mother, and Angela's doctor request. I felt bad I had put her in there due too much trauma this morning, she was only a month before her due date, and with the twins and her body being so heavy it was normal for the body to want the babies out. Wishing Nicolas Angela's husband didn't dump Angela on us but since her family out casted her we were her only hope. I called Nicolas from my office.

"You have reached Nicolas Pratt, I am unavailable right now but if you leave me a message I will get back to you soon." The message machine clicked on and I spoke.

"Mr. Fairchild, it's Christian Grey here, your wife went into false labour this morning, I don't want her to go in to labour while your out of town, let alone out of this country." A thought came into my head but it would mean I would have to call on another line one that the cops won't trace. "Just come home soon." And I hung up my work phone

"Andrea, can you go get Joe Blanc on the line." It was a shot in the dark but if I got him on the line then I could in touch with Joe, then Nicolas shouldn't be hard to get a hold of. That and his line was not yet tapped as Nicolas's and mine were. Thinking back to what that monster did to Angela, and how he beat Nicolas to a pulp on Christmas morning. If I was in his position with twins on the way, I would do what I had to do to protect my family. He might going about this the wrong way.

"Mr. Grey, Mr. Fairchild on line one." Andrea buzzed in. I picked up the phone.

"Mr. Fairchild," I answered. His laugh boomed over the line, "Grey oh so formal, face it I'm married to your sister shouldn't we be passed on the formalities." He chuckled. I hated this man I hated how he did business as he father did it, taking unnecessary business risks although they paid off. They always seem callous, unprotected, and unpredicted. "I'm calling for your wife's sake, she is the hospital now because I scared her by being in the master bedroom this morning and she became frighten and ran away and fell into false labour." I heard his breathing change. "bingo I got him his wife is his weakness." I thought. I heard him cry for a moment, "I'm so close to this guy Christian. But I don't want Angela to be drag through a grand jury because of this."

"I don't know what you mean?"

"I mean if she is questioned about what happened in her rapes she will relive it, she will shut down, that's why I don't want her in the hospital, because he will get to her and not only hurt her but he will find a way to hurt our babies. That's why I want her there with you. The closer she is to family the less likely he will strike on her. Please Christian protect her like she is your wife." I thought about it.

"I have one of my guys sitting outside of her room to make sure she has no unauthorized visitors so anybody that doesn't look Ana, myself, my mother, my wife's doctor, or her doctor, will not get in to see her." I reassured him.

"Christian it doesn't matter how he will do it, he will find a way to strike and when he does he will make her suffer. Please agasit her will bring her home. That's an order!" Then the line went dead. I knew the police would be hot on Nicolas's trail, even after that call. But all it was worth it think I might have brought Angela's rapist from the shadows.


	4. Chapter 3

Mommy cries and kicks her feet, she says she is 'kicking the habit' I don't know what it means but it can't be good if she is kicking me in her sleep. We lay together in a big bed, it's my mom's sister and brother-in-law, named auntie Sophia and uncle Kyle. My mom still kicks so tonight I get up and roam the house, I am thirsty and hungry. I climb down the stairs backwards because I am scared of falling like I did the first time I was here. I go to the room that keeps our food cold, aunt Sophia called it a kitchen, I looked for a glass and pulled a chair out, that's when I heard a noise. "Christian, what you doing out of bed?" My uncle Kyle stood at the doorway. Scared that I did something wrong I frozen then my bottoms got wet. I looked down and up at my uncle. "Oh it's ok buddy, you had an accident, lets get you cleaned up and back to bed." He reached for me, "no," he stood back, raising his hands,

"ok you don't want to be touched?" I shook my head.

"no bed, no mommy," was all I could say. His warm smile brought me comfort.

"Is mommy kicking again?" I nodded. "Ok well tonight lets get you cleaned up and we will let you sleep in our bed. Did you come down here for water?" I nodded. "Okay would you like some?"

"Yes", was all I could say, uncle Kyle reached for the glasses then as he turned he turned into mommy's mean friend the one who smells like drink and cigarettes. "Well too bad you little shit good boys who don't wet the bed, get water, now come here!" He had a lit cigarette in his hand I'm scared it looks like he will do it again. He grabs me by the hair I start screaming in hopes somebody will hear me somebody will want to save me. Only the person was Ana.

"Christian wake up, wake up." I look up and she was over me again. This was night two I had waited until Angela had passed out, we brought her home from the hospital after her rapist tried to make an unscheduled visit lucky for us, Taylor was on it. Ana looked me over as we lay there, I sat up with my head in my hands. "They start out normal flash backs then they take a turn and I'm back with the nightmare. I don't know what I am going to do."

She leaned up on her elbows. "I think you should talk to Dr. Flynn again, in fact I think the both of you should talk to Flynn, might do you some good." I nodded and looked the time, too early for the piano since Teddy was sleeping upstairs and it might wake Angela. But it wasn't too early for a run. "I'm going for a run, you guys ok if I leave?" Ana nodded.

"Yeah we should be fine." I went to my closet and pulled out my grey hoody and my black running pants with runners. I couldn't wait for Nicolas to come back and that was what I was hoping what would happen soon.

I ran over to Fairmount Seattle to talk to Nicolas. He has to take her back, I want my wife and bed back. I pound on his door at 5 am in the morning. "Grey!" He was surprised to see me at this hour, "how's my girl?"

"you girl is giving nightmares, she clings to Ana and she hasn't her side for a moment." I pace, "Nicolas, why you after this guy? What's he done to you?"

Nicolas sat there, and rubbed his face. Another place another time Nicolas could have been good partners or friends but never family, Angela being from my mother, and finding out a month ago I had a twin named Clara, made my life a living hell. My mother was beside herself, more family to love. My sister Mia was pissed now she wasn't the only one. Elliot couldn't care less, but it was me who had the ties. I wish I didn't.

Nicolas pulled himself to me, I maybe be 6 foot but this man towered over me even his body was one I didn't want to mess with, him being Ex-army as well as his bodyguards. I didn't want to mess with any of them, they all looked like they Nicolas. "you wouldn't understand Grey."

I pull closer to him, "I have cigarette burns from my mother's pimp, try me." He pulled back.

"He stole my wife's innocents before she knew she was a woman, I wanted her when she was 9 years old, she was the reason I stayed alive in the army, he fucking beat me Christian, he beat me to a pulp Christmas morning, and if I didn't tell her to hide he would have found her again, and...and..." I grabbed him holding on to him.

"Nicolas, I promise in the next few days we will get him, if I can track my ex-lovers not to do something stupid then we can catch him in the act and lock him away for a very long time. In the mean time, do you want to see your wife?" He nodded agasit my shoulder. I let go of the big giant and he followed me out of the hotel room. I had mu surveillance team do a sweep for bugs and then to bug the room ourselves to make sure he wouldn't be killed when he was least expecting it.

Nicolas jogged back to my house at Escala, we went up to the penthouse where Gail was making breakfast for everyone. "give me five minutes there is a spare room, upstairs and I will take Ana and teddy out for breakfast." A smile crept across his face. Ana was just waking up, I pulled Ana in to the bathroom. "Get dressed Nicolas is here to spend time with Angela, so lets get outta here" Ana quickly pecked me, and ran to the clothes to get her clothes out as I ran upstairs to where my old office was and got Teddy up and ready for his day. We left shortly before 6am and I knew the terrors would go away I just hope that so would Angela's.


	5. Chapter 4

After I take my family out for a wonderful morning out and send Ana off to work, I take some time out from my busy day to hang out with my son, normally we have Angela watch over him with her experience in child care since working for her step-sister Michelle. I never liked the woman but Angela called her family. We have a fun filled day at Seattle Great Wheel then to the Seattle aquarium to see the Sea turtles. He loved a day with his dad, anything he pointed to he got weather it a stuffed bear or a t-shirt he got it all. I love my boy I was more excited for Phoebe to come as well, daddy's girl. Hell, she will have own black American Express card by the time she is two! Scooping up my tired little boy into my arms i place him back into his car sit when I get a call from Taylor.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Grey we found him, he was outside Escala this morning when you two came running back I notified Mr. Pratt and Mrs. Pratt to stay inside while we handled the threat."

"And? Was it handled?"

"Sir, Sawyer was bad injuried, but the authorities are lookout for him. I have asked Mrs. Grey to come home immediately, and I hope you are doing the same sir." All of a sudden Teddy gasped and I look behind me. "Yes Mr. Grey, now do as I say or your little boy's blood will be all over the backseat." I gluped, this has gone too far luckily for me, Taylor knows my codes for I am in danger, Taylor was still on the line.

"Taylor?"

"Yes sir,"

"I'm taking the I-95 home, if we get disconnected, tell Ana I love her and I will make sure Teddy has dinner before he gets home." I heard a hitch in his breathing. What I said was, there is a threat in my car, tell Ana not to worry but I love her, and the threat is endangering our son. Help us.

"Yes sir, I will repeat the message. Do you want to get Ana Chinese take out for herself?" He said back meant, I will call the police, how immediate is the threat?

"Yes she needs to eat." Meaning knife to my son.

We knew this would never come into play along but along the way I pissed off alot of women and broke alot of hearts. But sonce Leila broke into Ana's old apartment, I didn't take any second chances. So if it meant we worked out code to make sure nobody got hurt then yeah our code was dumb but it got the point across. "Ok, do you want Teddy to have some food too?" Then Teddy yelled from the back as we turned onto the main street back to Escala.

"Uncle Taylor there is man holding something to my neck help!" Pulling up to a red light noticing a cop car to the left of us. I put the car in park and reached for my son's hand while that monster still held a knife to him. "Not to close Grey unless to say goodbye." I looked to see my poor boy was frightened seeing he had wet himself. "Theodore, mom and daddy love you very much and nothing will happen to you, ok?" He nodded as cars started honking the cop even turned on his blinkers I flipped him off in hopes it would piss him off enough to get out of his squad car. He just laid in on the horn. I turned back to the light ahead that had now turned yellow. My Teddy was scared and this monster had a knife to his throat. I will kill him with my bare hands just not now and not here. I look over as the cop makes his way over to us. Finally. I roll down the window,

"Sir I take an extreme offence that you flipped me off. Why did you do that?"

I thought about an answer that would get me thrown in jail at least get my boy out of harms way and this guy in the trunk out. I clicked the locking button know it wont let you out in the back unless I let you out. I looked up at the cop and while I am anti-drug I said the dumbest line a drug dealer could say.

"You want to make a drug bust? I got like a hundred grams of cocaine and meth in the back here, want some?" I said in the most convincing way, with a smile on my face. Even Taylor must be thinking "What The Hell?" As long as he said on with my son that's all that mattered. The cop didn't miss a beat thank fuck he was a young rookie cop too. "Get out of the car sir! Now! Is that a child in the back?" I grabbed the cop pushed him to the curser "take me down my son is in the back with a knife to his throat he will be killed if you don't help us now." The rookie was smart that or he was wanting to bust me for drugs more. He threw me the handcuffs so quick and had me face down towards the tires of my car so fast I didn't know what happened. The rookie got on the radio as he did the car started moving, "I have a 10-35 with a 10-92. Please send back up and hurry." He got in my car and took the keys and looked behind him, "hey little man what's your name?"

"Teddy, cool name, tell me, oh shit suspect in vehicle, suspect in vehicle! Sir! Take your hands off the child, or I will shoot, take your hands off him, now!" I cried I didn't want my boy to go through this. I went through this, It's hell, I started to cry. "Sir final warning I will shoot!" Then pop - pop. Teddy.

"Get those cuffs off of me! Now! Please, my son. My son! Help me!" I yelled soon more cops came around us. The other door opened and my boy was crying. "Let me get up. Please let me up!" I heard the clicking of the cuffs I didn't even wait for the cuff to be off I just pushed myself off the ground to see the cop who shot the rapist, holding my tear stained boy. Teddy reached for me and I held Teddy. "I thought I lost you. Oh God baby. Oh God." I leaned agasit the cop car while I rubbed my son's back. Serval officers came around asking what had happened and what I did. It would make 6o'clock news, both Ana and Kate would flip. But I just held my boy who now had fallen asleep in my arms. I didn't want this day to go on longer. The Chief of Seattle Police came by and shook my hand and offered me a ride home in his squad car. I looked at the Audi that now will be used for crime scene evidence, I had no sentimental attachment attached to the car but it just meant one less for my crew to use for the time being. I held my son as we were driven home, he need a bath and I wanted to put my son to bed and I wanted to wash his hair, I wanted to be his dad tonight I had to show that no matter what I will always be there for him. Coming home to Escala felt strange. Holding my son even he felt heavy most times felt like he was a light weight. Coming to the penthouse I was met with the first and only greatest love of my life, and Kate Grey. Kate started in first. "What the fuck Grey? You end up in a shooting and you get yourself in handcuffs! Can you not think about BDSM in a time like this?" I look at my wife who was still in her work attire, worry stitched her face but went away the moment I came up holding Teddy.

"Hi Ana how was your day?" I asked to her.

"Better now that you're here." She replied.

Kate was still clucking like the chicken she was. "I'm taking him upstairs to change he had an accident, so I will change and bathe him tonight, where's Angela?" I looked for the glowing big bellied woman.

"In her room Grey with hunky eyes with her they haven't left that room all day even when you came on the TV. They just stayed there." Kate chucking hot air now. Ok time to put Mrs. Kavanagh in her place.

"alright you, I have just about had enough with you and your snarky attitude, I had a relaxing day right about I saw my sister's rapist sitting in the back with a knife to my son's neck, so I get your here for moral support but your job of good friend is done! Now go home to my ex-womanizing brother and chuck his head off, and leave me to my family alone!" Both Kate and Ana stood there stunned as I took Teddy up the stairs to room and drew a bath for him. Ana came bolting in as I was putting Teddy in the water.

"Excuse me but where do you get off talking to my friends like that? I don't talk to Angela like that."

I sighed as I looked up her and glaced at a spot at the tub she would come and join me for bath time sometimes or I would with her. Either way it was a team effort with our son. Nothing was half assed. She came down to my level and took off her blazer and rolled up her sleeves. I put extra bubbles in Teddy's tub tonight knowing he would get anything he wanted at this point.

"Okay first, Kate maybe your best friend and my sister-in-law, but she doesn't have the right to bite my head off as soon as I walk in the door. That's your job, second, I told Taylor what to tell you in order for you not to worry, we talked about this when we had issues with Jack and Leila. This is almost old hat now. And third, Angela, Teddy and I are going to see Flynn tomorrow morning, can you please take Teddy in first, to talk to the good doctor?" She nodded.

"I can,"

"ok and forth. I will sleep with you tonight, but I want Teddy with us in case he has a night terror himself. We should keep a change of linens out in case he wets the bed." She nodded. "Hey," she looked up while playing with Teddy while I washed his hair. I took my sudsy hands and grabbed her head with her hair in the way, I kissed her. That electricity was still there. I loved her like the day she fell in my office, she was all mine. "I love you Christian."

"I love you too Anastasia." I watched her walk out and I finished watching my boy and rubbed him down in his favorite towels.

"Daddy, what about my new frog can I sleep with him?" I closed my eyes there was a bag full of our treasures I left them in the car. "Buddy, they were taken away for the Police to look at to see if there was any blood on them, but we can get a new frog tomorrow, okay?" It was past his bed time, but I watched my tried boy nodded and yawn. I pulled out my favourite book as a child 'are you my mother' by Dr. Seuss, I laid him to rest and began reading. I would let him rest until I talked to Ana and Angela about moving forward tomorrow, now that Angela's monsters were all gone I wanted her to work through all the emotional baggage. I turned after my reading to find Nicolas standing by the door.

"I guess you want us to leave Grey?"

"no I want you all to stay for a few days until this all blows over." He nodded.

"question what was the cop's name that shot Dr. William?" He quip

"I don't know, Sullivan, I think." Recalling the cop never gave his name just slapped cuffs on me and pulled me to the ground.

"You're not the only one with connections Grey, I heard what went down on the wire. Trust me the guy who got him was a Ex-Canadian Mountie who owed me a favour, I just wish your son wasn't in the back." I nodded

"Me too" I looked to my sleep little bear. "Do you think he will be ok?"

"Maybe, Maybe not, but then Angela was raped by a man she confided in, and she turned out ok, minus a demon or two, but you just place your bets on he seeks help and hope it doesn't mess with him later in life. I hope for your sake it doesn't." He patted my shoulder. "by the way the blonde who has no respect for boundaries is one to talk. She won't shut up of how bad a dad you were for what when down."

"you mean Kate?"

"yeah she walked in while I was well you know." He let out a coy smile.

"Got it,"

"well she came in looking for Angela and well, you should invest in locks on that door!" Pointing to the guest room.

"yeah, she can be a little intrusive."

"A little? I was scared she was going to get measuring tape out!" He joked. And for the first time in about a few hours I smiled at my brother in laws humor. At least the tonight's late dinner will have some interesting stories of what happened before we got to the ugliness of the day. I came down with Nicolas and saw Kate had vanished, but there stood Ana and Angela, Angela in her jeans that Ana got with her and an oversized hunter green sweater. Ana wore her plum simple dress that showed the smallest bump. "what's going on?" Nicolas turned to me.

"Well you were almost getting shot up, I made a few calls and we are going to stay here but I arranged a limo to take you two out, as a thank you for taking care of Angela and don't worry it's all taken care of. Just go have fun, we can take care of Teddy tonight." I looked at my jeans that not looked like they were ready to be thrown out. "ok give me five minutes." I stepped out and got changed, I never had a night out before like full taken care off by anybody but for this. This was a sign of Respect from Nicolas. He trusted us with his life, and in return he was giving us a night off of being parents. We walked out a few minutes later and were whisked away on a magical night with the events of earlier not bothering us. I knew our problems would be waiting us when we got home, but for now, we needed this. We needed us time.


End file.
